A New Kind of Hell
by HorrorLover777
Summary: AU to "Hellbound: Hellraiser II." What might have happened if the cenobites did survive Channards wrath. What if they had to come with Kirsty and Tiffany to find out more about themselves. How will they take it? Will they all go insane? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: OK everybody, here it is! The first chapter to my first  
>Hellraiser fanfiction, A New Kind of Hell!<strong>_

_**Basic Summary: AU to "Hellbound: Hellraiser II." What might have happened if the Cenobites had survived Channard's wrath? (Boo to him for killing off the best Gash in the series!) How will Pinhead and his Gash react when they are forced to discover their human lives and try to adapt to the world around them? Will all of this drive Kirsty, Tiffany, and the Cenobites insane? Well you need to read to find out! This will be a M-rated fic for uses of the following:**_

_**1) Blood/Gore  
>2) Language<br>3) Some Alcohol use  
>4) Sexual Content<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Hellraiser" characters (but I will have a few OCs here and there.) All characters belong to Clive Barker (one of the greatest writers/directors ever!)**_

_**Thanks to Laura 101 for being my beta to this story! Check out her all of her Hellraiser stories, you won't regret it! Anyway, it's story time!**_

Chapter 1- Pinhead's POV  
>It was nothing but hollow darkness in the labyrinth that my Gash and I knew as Hell. Sure, Kirsty and Tiffany were able to escape us, but this was only for an awfully short amount of time. The box was still open, so she would just run right back into us sooner or later. Her foolish attempts to escape would only lead her into circles until she had no choice but to give up her soul. I grinned to myself in satisfaction; I knew it wouldn't be long now. Through the open stone door that let in light coming from the Channard hospital, the four of us could hear screams coming from what we thought were patients.<p>

"What the hell is going on out there?" asked Butterball, the obese Cenobite of our Gash.

"I don't know," replied the Female Cenobite in her usual whispery voice  
>before she turned to me. "Do you know anything about what's going on back there?"<p>

I gave my usual reply, "All I hear out there is the sweet sound of  
>suffering."<p>

Everybody else nodded in agreement including Chatterer, who could not talk, only chattered with his teeth. Though he was able to communicate with us by using hand motions and drawing pictures.

We soon heard a boundless trail of footsteps from the exact place we heard the screaming; this indicated the two girls might be coming. We all knew what to do; we just backed up into the darkness and waited for whomever it was coming to just come in. Sure enough, it was Kirsty Cotton and Tiffany. As soon as the two women were in the labyrinth, we closed the door on them causing them to look back at us in horror.

"Ah, no more boxes Kirsty?" I asked in am attempt to taunt the brunette woman. "What a shame."

Female continued where I had left off. "No more delays, Kirsty," she said in her bass whispery voice. "No more teasing, time to play."

"Time to play…" I had reached out for the sickle that was hanging at the  
>side of my leather armor.<p>

"Wait!" Kirsty exclaimed.

"No more deals child," I growled, "it's your flesh we want to experience, not your skill at bargaining!"

"No deals," Kirsty snapped, "just information. Just information!"

This sounded quite interesting indeed. "Go on," I offered, "but trick us  
>again child, and your suffering will be legendary even in Hell!" Kirsty said<br>nothing as she slowly walked up to me and handed me what looked a photo. "What is this?" I opened up the picture to reveal a black and white picture of a man in what looked like some sort of uniform, but what was it for? Well the uniform didn't really matter, what really mattered was who in Leviathan's name this guy was?

I had asked the first question that came into my head. "Someone else you think escaped us, like Frank?"

"No," Kirsty declared, "this one didn't escape, it's you!"

I didn't believe it. It had to be a lie of hers to try to escape us yet  
>again. I wouldn't believe it. I refused to believe the lie that just spewed<br>out of her mouth. "Nonsense, I—"

Kirsty cut me off. "It is you! You haven't always this way; you were human once. You were all human! Remember all your confusion! Think!"

The Female had enough of Kirsty's blathering. "Enough!" she shouted.

"Wait!" I commanded. Everybody stopped in his or her tracks. "I…remember."

It was all coming back to me. Some memories were a little dim; others were coming at me so quickly I didn't have time to take in all the shock. I  
>scanned around the room to get a look at the faces of the others. They were mostly looks of shock, combined with other emotions, mainly guilt.<p>

After a long train of thought I decided to release the two women. I knew the rest of the Gash would want to kill me for it, but only the truly innocent were set free. I felt that the girls had qualified for that. Though just as I was about to release them, everybody heard an unfamiliar voice, and saw an unfamiliar Cenobite with an unknown tentacle like thing drilled into his head and wire marks on his face. "Tiffany," the Cenobite called. "Come."

Tiffany shook her head, refusing to go any closer to the Cenobite as she  
>started to back up towards Kirsty. But the Cenobite was persistent. Soon two smaller tentacles darted out of his hands. One of them had a white flower; the other had a finger motioning to Tiffany to come to him.<p>

"Tiffany, I'm your doctor. I'm here to help you," he said trying to calm  
>Tiffany. It didn't work; the two mortal women just ran into a corner of the Labyrinth.<p>

"I'm your doctor." It was the line that kept swirling around in my head. It  
>soon came to me whom this Cenobite was. It was Dr. Phillip Channard; the one who tricked Tiffany into opening the Lament Configuration box. It became clear what he was trying to do, and I wouldn't stand for it. I dropped the picture of my former self and had the rest of the Gash gather around with me. Channard seemed more than pleased with this. "Ahh, good. A fight," he said with sadistic glee.<p>

I used the chains dangling from the ceiling to impale Channard with hooks all over his body. Each scream of pain brought great pleasure to us. It might have done the same thing for Kirsty and Tiffany, but the pleasure didn't last long. More tentacle-like knives shot out of Channard's hands; cutting through every chain I had impaled him with. Another tentacle of his had a knife at the ready. He was aiming it for the Female Cenobite's open throat wound when suddenly we all heard a bloodcurdling scream.

It was Tiffany charging quickly to Channard before he could throw the knife. After tackling a confused Channard to the ground, the knife went flying at a different angle hitting the Female Cenobite not in her neck wound, but in her left upper arm. 

"Ouch!" she screamed when the knife hit her arm. "Wait a minute, this  
>actually hurts?" Female had no time to answer her own question as Kirsty dragged her, Butterball, and Chatterer to the same corner the she and Tiffany were trapped in only a few moments before. Soon I was being dragged to the corner myself and I was far from amused.<p>

I decided to give Kirsty a good threat. "Hey stop dragging me to that corner at once or I will—"

Kirsty cut me off yet again. She sounded like she was in some sort of a rush. "Yeah, you'll tear my soul apart, whatever. Listen, I don't care if you hate being dragged to a corner you're going there and you're staying there. If it makes you feel any better I'm coming with you."

"Well it doesn't."

"Well that's too bad for you now, ain't it."

I rolled my eyes at Kirsty and just gave in. There was no use stopping her if she wouldn't react to anything. Meanwhile, Tiffany and Channard were still struggling with each other, and things weren't looking good for Tiffany. Channard had her pinned to the ground, and it looked like he was ready to make the final blows.

"Now remember Tiffany," Channard growled. "I'm only doing this to help you."

That's when I saw something snap deep inside Tiffany.  
>The look on her face went from despair and anguish to angry and aggressive. She aggressively pulled herself out of Channard's pin and got into a fighting stance. She obviously wasn't going to take Channard's "treatments" any longer.<p>

"Oh yeah?" Tiffany screamed in Channard's face. "Just like you 'helped' my mother?" Tiffany then punched Channard in the abdomen, causing him to fall on the ground in pain. Tiffany continued to ask her questions. "Just liked you 'helped' those patients down in the 'maintenance room'? Don't think I couldn't hear them scream at night!" Tiffany followed this with a kick to Channard's face.

I tossed Tiffany the sickle that I had, hoping she would know what to do with it. It seemed that she had her own way of torturing Channard. First, she continued to beat Channard until his face was coated in a blackish-blue blood. Soon after she pinned Channard to the ground and cut off the tentacle that was attached to his head, leading him to let out a scream that hurt everybody's  
>ears.<p>

Tiffany took a quick glance in my direction. "Chain him down now," she  
>called. I did as she commanded and summoned chains from below the ground. Once they were all wrapped around Channard tightly enough to where there was no hope of him escaping, Tiffany continued with her torture by teasing Channard with the sickle by pretending she was going to strike with it, then going back at the last second. The psychological torture was just pure genius.<p>

"I'm sorry that it has to end this way," Tiffany said in a sarcastic tone. "But just remember, you brought all of this on yourself."  
>Just like that the teasing was over and Tiffany attempted to cut through<br>Channard's appendages, but the small sickle she had could get through no more than the muscle. This wasn't delightful news for us. Channard was somehow able to summon more tentacles from his hands and cut through the chains, and used one of them to create a nasty cut on Tiffany's hand.

Meanwhile in the corner we heard a grunting noise coming from the Female Cenobite; she was pulling the knife out of her arm. After several minutes of tugging and pulling she managed to get the knife out and limped over to where Channard was standing.

"Oh come on, the knife got you in the arm not the leg," Butterball called  
>from the corner. "Quit that stupid limping!"<p>

"Shut up before this knife goes into you, fat ass!" Female shouted behind her shoulder while she was still limping. She soon reached Channard and got his attention. "Hey asshole, over here!"

An enraged Channard looked over in Female's direction. "How dare you try to stand in my way!" he shouted.

"Oh shut the hell up for Leviathan's sake!" Those were Female's only words to Channard before he started to aim armed tentacles in her direction.

Female was barely able to gather the strength to avoid all of the tentacles.  
>She aimed the knife to Channard's throat with her good arm, but when Channard noticed this, he took another shot at Female's wounded arm, causing her to fall to the ground in dreadful pain. Tiffany picked up the knife with her bloody hand, aimed the knife, threw it directly at Channard's throat, and hit it dead on.<p>

The bluish-black blood continued to jet out of Channard's mouth, and he soon fell to the ground. We all gathered around the deteriorating cenobite, and smiled in satisfaction knowing another enemy was gone.

"Well, that takes care of that," Kirsty said as she grabbed Female Cenobite by her good arm.

"Where are you going with her?" I questioned.

"Her arm and Tiffany's hand are going to need stitches."

I rolled my eyes at Kirsty, and gave her a small smile. "Out of everybody that has opened the box for as long as I've been here, you might just be the most stubborn of them, child." I picked up the photo of my human self as I followed her.

Kirsty smiled back at me. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Come on everybody," Tiffany called not seeming at all phased by the fact that she had just killed someone. "I might give you guys a tour of 'Nuts R Us' after the stitching!"

] So we were all forced to leave Hell so Female could get some stitches. No one knew what was ahead of us, or if it would just be a waste of time. Oh, Leviathan was not going to like this one.

_** Author's End Note: OK let me just say first of all this is meant to be a  
>multi-chapter fic NOT a one shot! SERIOUSLY, am I the ONLY ONE that thinks Tiffany should've toughened up just a little bit (not that I don't like her character in the original one, I do, but I just thought Tiffany should've made a bigger part for herself.) Thanks again to Laura 101 for being my beta for this story! Next chapter goes through Kirsty's POV! I just hope that this first chapter goes well, but until the second chapter, please take care, chow!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 of "A New Kind of Hell"! This chapter goes through Kirsty's POV. Female and Butterball get into a fight, so anybody who is a fan of rivalries, time for round one! LOL! Thanks again to Laura 101 for being my beta to this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sorry people, I do not own "Hellraiser". All characters belong to Clive Barker. Okay then, it's story time!  
><strong>_  
>Chapter 2- Kirsty's POV<p>

"Ouch! Do you have to be so quick with that damn needle?" Female shouted as I was stitching up her arm wound.

"The slower I go the more it's going to hurt," I replied without looking up at her. "I don't think you want that."

Female said nothing as I continued to work on her arm. Tiffany sat next to her waiting for me to work on her hand. It seemed that she didn't mind getting stitches seeing as all she did was sit quietly and watched Alvin and the Chipmunks on the fuzzy TV screen. Pinhead and the other cenobites just kept walking around the room while they watched me stitch up their only female.

"Do you guys have to be so pressuring?" I asked out of curiosity and annoyance.

"If it makes you work any faster," Butterball replied obviously pissed off by my question.

"Silence, Butterball," Pinhead shouted before he turned to me. "My apologies, Kirsty. Sometimes Butterball can be a little impatient."

"A little impatient?" Female asked. "Do you remember last month when fat ass over there went psycho because he had to wait an extra five minutes for his food?"

I looked up at Female in confusion. "Cenobites have to eat?" I asked.

"We don't have to eat, but Butterball thinks he can make an exception to the rule. Every time there is food in Hell, he is the one that has got to get to it first."

"Hey, your temper is no better," Butterball shouted. "Remember just last week when you went on a rampage because you chipped a nail on the wall?"

"Yes and I accept the fact that I have anger issues. You on the other hand just don't seem to get it. Maybe it's because you stuff your face too much to even care that you're nothing but a fat slob. How does that feel to you?"

I had just finished up Female's stitches when a hell broke loose between her and Butterball. First Butterball walked up to Female and slapped her so hard she fell to the ground.

"Did you just slap me?" Female asked as she got back up from the tile floor.

"No," Butterball replied sarcastically. "I high-fived your face, and there is a difference between the two of them."

The battle ensued. Female tackled and pinned Butterball to the ground. Butterball broke out of Female's pin and proceeded to slap her to the ground yet again.

I had had enough of this nonsense and so did Pinhead. "Stop it, both of you!" We shouted simultaneously. Female and Butterball let go of each other and looked in our direction,

We paused for a minute, both feeling a little embarrassed about what just happened. "You can take it from here," I whispered.

Pinhead took full advantage of what I had just said. "Listen you two, I enjoy your little squabbles as much as the next guy, but we are professionals! It's important that we act as professionals in front of the humans! Do you understand me?"

Female and Butterball only nodded. Afterwards, we had to pretend that nothing happened as I worked on Tiffany's hand. I had washed off the blood on Tiffany's hand and saw that the cut wasn't as deep as I once thought it would be. After stitching up, Tiffany led us to a dressing room and handed all of us a pair of scrubs. "Put these on," Tiffany said.

"Why do we have to?" Female asked. "The place is empty. There is nothing in here but blood, guts, and severed body parts.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Just put them on before I force them on you," she growled.

Remembering what Tiffany had done to Channard only a few minutes ago, we all hastily put on our scrubs. Butterball's were way too small and most of his body was hanging out of the sides, causing Female to have a laughing fit. "Sorry Tiffany," she said. "But I do not think that there are any sizes of scrubs that have a big dinosaur on the back of the tag!"

After a laughing fit from Female that had lasted almost ten minutes, Tiffany led us to the doors that led to the main room of the hospital. "Okay everybody, time for a full tour of the Channard Institute." Tiffany opened the doors and we followed her inside.

"This is the main room floor patients," Tiffany said. "Most people here just stop me for any mild treatments and to pick up prescriptions."

I took a long look around the main floor. It was once an area so clean organized, but thanks to Channard's rampage it was a bloody mess covered with nothing but dead bodies and appendages. I almost wanted to vomit on sight. I turned around and saw Female stealing wallets from many dead bodies.

"What are you doing with the wallets?" I asked.

"Uh, I need some money right now and I figured these guys could give a little donation," Female replied nervously.

"For what?" I asked.

"Some things," she replied in an angry tone.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever, please continue, Tiffany."  
>Tiffany nodded and continued. She took us down to the halls where all of the patients' rooms were. After a few minutes she brought everyone down to my room.<p>

Butterball couldn't resist cracking a joke. "Congratulations, Kirsty," he chuckled. "You just won the prize for the most boring room here!"

Female smacked Butterball's elbow. "Shut up, fat ass," she growled. "Kirsty would you mind letting us see your room?"

"No problem," I said. "I need to get some stuff from there anyway." I tried to open the door to my room, but it was locked. "Shit!"

"Do not worry about it child," Pinhead said. "I think I know what to do. Everybody stand back." Before we knew it Pinhead had charged to the door, putting all of his weight and muscle on it. The door broke down on contact.

I smiled at Pinhead once we were in the room. "Thank you," I said genuinely.

"You are welcome," Pinhead replied quietly.

Only a few seconds in the room and Butterball was snoring louder than a pig, but everybody just ignored him and I went looking for things such as medical supplies, clothing, and food and water.

"What is all of this for?" Pinhead asked.

"Uh, we're going on a road trip, all six of us," I said nervously. "I hope you don't mind." 

"May I talk to you out in the hall?" he asked.

"Yes, you may." I followed Pinhead out into the hall away from everybody else's hearing distance.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I refuse to have everybody go on this little road trip of yours," Pinhead growled.

"Why do you refuse? All Tiffany and I want to do is help you."

Pinhead tried hard not to raise his voice. "You remember when our female cenobite was injured by the knife in her arm? She actually asked herself why it actually hurt. Do you want to why she asked that? It's because just last month she accidentally caught her arm in a few hooks; she didn't scream, and the arm healed itself. She didn't need stitches. Don't you see what is wrong here? We have been weakened! I don't want my Gash to be weakened any further by going on this road trip of yours!"

I breathed in and out for a few moments before talking again. "How about I make you a deal?" I asked.

Pinhead glared at me. "No deals Kirsty," he said.

"Just hear me out," I pleaded. "I will come with you."

Pinhead kept glairing at me. "Just coming with us on this road trip isn't going to be enough to convince me to go."

"I'm not talking about the road trip," I whispered. "I mean I'll come with you to Hell."

Pinhead's eyes widened. "You can't be serious, Kirsty."

"I'm as serious as a heart attack. I'll come with you for eternity if you come with me for a month and a half at the very most."

Pinhead continued to stare at me like I had three heads. "What made you decide to do this?"

"I honestly didn't think you were going to let me live after I saw Hell. I'll admit it's not at all like what people say it is in church."

"Well what did you expect?"

"Well I thought there was going to be a lot more fire, jagged rocks, and I didn't expect it to be like a maze. I swear I thought I went in a circle several times. It made me dizzy."

Pinhead got a good hearty laugh out of what I just said. "Typical human, you have such a limited imagination. "

I smiled, mainly because he was right. Everybody always seemed to go by what the Bible said. Nobody, not even anyone in my own family felt that Hell could be something completely different. We always went by what people at church said; that Hell was some fiery pit that people were sent to so they could be punished for their sins, but in reality it was much more organized than that.

"We're obviously avoiding the main topic here," I said to Pinhead once I was done thinking to myself. "Do you accept the deal or not?"

Just as Pinhead was about to give his answer, Female and Tiffany came rushing to us.

"Um…could you come help us on a floor called '-3'?" Female asked. "We've got a problem."

"What happened?" I asked as I smacked my forehead.

"It is probably better if you see for yourself."

The four of us rushed to the elevator and pushed the button on the very bottom that read "-3." I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what might be down there.  
><em><strong><br>Author's endnote: That's chapter 2 everybody. Sorry if it got a little cheesy at the end, I just feel that Kirsty would give up anything to help them all out! I'm also sorry if I got you mad when you never got Pinhead's answer.**_

_**Ok I know some people won't know what I'm talking about when I say there's a room called "-3". If you go to the part in "Hellbound: Hellraiser II" where Channard pushes the "maintenance" button if you look closely, right below that is a button that says "-3". I kind of wondered what that room was, and you'll find that out in the next chapter going through the Female Cenobite's POV. So, what is -3? What's wrong in that room? How will Pinhead and Kirsty react to it? Read the next chapter to find out! Thank you for reading, take care!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Female Cenobite's POV

The elevator slowly took us down to the floor "-3." I felt tense to say the least because I knew once Pinhead and Kirsty saw this I would be done for. All I could do was close my eyes and hope that the punishment was mild.

The elevator doors opened up and we were on the floor. When we saw the floor it was nothing but a bunch of junk, though there were doors on the sidewalls.

"What's so wrong here?" Kirsty asked. "It's just a floor for random crap!"

"Do you see the doors on the sidewalls?" I asked.

Kirsty took a quick look around the room. "Yeah I see them," she said.

"Look in the third door to your right."

The four of us all pushed our way through the junk, after Kirsty had tripped over some random object twice, and opened the door. When Kirsty opened the door she and Pinhead were shocked by what they saw.

It was Butterball, whom at the moment was intoxicated and stumbling about. Chatterer was standing in a nearby corner dealing with all of Butterball's slurred speeches.

"H-hey guys," Butterball said in between hiccups. "H-how's it g-g-going?"

"What happened here?" Kirsty asked more to me than to Butterball.

"It's actually a funny story," I said sheepishly. "See, we all got bored after you and Pinhead went to talk in the hall. We went down here and started exploring all of these doors, and Butterball found this room with all of the wine in it. I tried to stop Butterball from drinking it, but he was too stubborn to listen to me."

"Bullshit," Tiffany snapped. "You were the one that told him to do it. You told Butterball that you'd give him ten bucks to drink five bottles of wine in five minutes and when he started drinking you were shouting 'Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!'"

Pinhead and Kirsty glared at me, but before either of them could say anything Butterball continued on with his drunken rants.

"You b-bet she did," Butterball mumbled. "Wh-wh-where's my ten bucks?"

I couldn't help myself anymore. While everybody else just stared at Butterball wide-eyed, I was falling onto the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. Everybody started to look down at me and I knew I was in deep shit.

"Do you actually think that's funny?" Kirsty asked.

"It's hilarious to me," I replied.

"I think you might want to wait in the lobby," Kirsty growled.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay, whatever you say, mom." I slowly walked up to the elevator when I saw Butterball pass out.

"Actually, I think I have a good idea for punishment," Pinhead said. "How about you carry Butterball all the way outside?"

I groaned and turned around to pick up the two-ton cenobite. The one thing running through my head at that moment was how to get back at Pinhead and Kirsty for all of this. Things only got worse from there. When all of us got on the elevator I tried to put the fat ass down, but Pinhead wouldn't let me. So I was forced to carry this huge weight on my whole body all day until we got into the parking lot of the hospital.

"So how are we going anywhere if we don't have any transportation?" I asked Kirsty.

"I think I see something in the other lane," Kirsty said. We all followed her to a nearby spot in the parking lot and saw a something blue.

Tiffany quickly stated her opinion on the truck. "Do you really want that truck?" she asked.

"I think it's a nice truck," Kirsty said. "Besides, not everybody is going to fit in the front seat. We're going to need the back of the truck for extra people."

"I volunteer we throw fat ass in here," I said. I couldn't take it anymore. His weight was too much of a strain on my arms. The two mortal girls ignored me and kept on arguing.

"I'm just saying," Tiffany snapped. "We're going on a road trip, not driving them off to soccer practice." Tiffany continued to look around the lots until she found another one that was red. "I want this one."

"Do you really want a red SUV?" Kirsty asked. "I hate red. It's just such a violent color to me."

"We can all still fit in it and we won't look like a trashy family," Tiffany said. "It's a win win-win situation. Besides, when did you care what color a car was?"

"I don't care what the fuck you girls pick," I moaned. "Just pick a damn vehicle before my arms fall off."

Kirsty and Tiffany stared at each other for a few moments before smiling. "Okay," Kirsty said. "We'll take it."

"Thank Leviathan," I whispered to myself. Kirsty opened up the back of the SUV and I threw the unconscious Butterball inside. It was a great relief to my arms to have the weight off of them. The rest of us climbed in the back and found some seats to sit in. Chatterer, Tiffany, and I sat in the back seats while Pinhead rode shotgun and Kirsty was in the driver's seat.

Kirsty was looking around inside of it, hoping to find something, but none of us were sure about what it was. Finally, after failing to find what she was looking for, Kirsty turned to us for help. "I can't find the keys for this thing," Kirsty said. "Does anybody know how to hot-wire a car?"

Everybody just stared at Kirsty like she had three heads. Did she really think any of us knew how to hot-wire a car? Shit, none of us knew what that even meant! After Kirsty lost patience with us, she attempted to hot wire the car herself, this proved unsuccessful when she nearly electrocuted herself while trying.

"Tiffany, did Channard ever have a place for car keys?" Kirsty asked as she crawled back into the car.

"I'll see if I can find them," Tiffany said as she crawled out the back. It took fifteen minutes but Tiffany was able to come back with a ton of keys.

"So what is the plan?" Pinhead asked.

"We try out all of these keys and hope one of them works," Kirsty said. "So I hope you guys love staying in one place for a long time, because it may be a while before we get going."

After ten minutes Kirsty and Tiffany had gone through multiple keys, and not one of them managed to start the vehicle. I was getting impatient and irritated with the two girls, so I took a random key out of the pile and handed it to them. "Try this one," I said in a calm tone of voice.

Kirsty shrugged and took the key in my hand. Once she stuck the key in the slot and turned it, the vehicle had a different reaction then it did with the other keys, almost like the thing was coming to life.

This must have been a good thing because Kirsty turned around to smile at me. "Nice pick," she said.

"It was just a luck guess," I said. Even though still a little confused about the vehicle. Kirsty got the car out of the parking lot and started to go in a somewhat familiar direction, yet I couldn't quite remember where. "Where on earth are you taking us?"

"I want to go investigate at Channard's place first," Kirsty said while keeping her eyes on the road.

I sighed and slouched back in my seat. I didn't if I could handle all of this, but I knew I'd have to. I looked out one of the side windows to look at the view and I mentally prepared myself for what might be ahead of me.

_**Author's End Note: Oh, everybody is going to Channard's house to investigate! What might they find in Channard's house? Will Butterball awaken from his drunken slumber? What about the bloody mattress? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter, going back to Pinhead's POV. Until the next chapter, please take care!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: After a long writers block, I've decided to get myself in gear and write a new chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the "Hellraiser" series or any of its characters. All rights belong to Clive Barker._**

Chapter 4- Pinhead's POV

Kirsty was soon transporting all of us to Channard's home. Everything was going fine at first, until some other vehicle nearly cut her off the road. Apparently the person was talking to a friend of his and he wasn't watching the road.

This caused poor Kirsty to go off the deep end as she rolled down her window and yelled in fury, "Shut the fuck up you no good piece of shit! I'm going to ram my foot so far up your ass you'll need a surgeon to remove it!" The lecture caused Female to have a laughing fit. Tiffany, Chatterer, and I just stared at Kirsty in shock while she blushed. Butterball was still unconscious. "Sorry you had to hear that," she said, clearly embarrassed.

I just smiled at her. "It's nothing I haven't seen before," I said as I looked over at Female and the still unconscious Butterball.

Kirsty smiled back at me. "I get your point."

Female interrupted the conversation. "Do I still have to carry Butterball around when we get to Channard's place?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes you do. But you can just drop him off on the middle of the floor if you want to explore."

"And leave him there when we move on to the next place?" she asked sounding hopeful.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but abandoning another cenobite is against the cenobite code." Female looked disappointed as I said this but she simply nodded.

Kirsty looked at me in surprise. "You have a code you have to obey?" she asked.

"Yes we do," I replied. "As monstrous as we may appear we are bound by laws. Hell has its commandments also."

"I never knew that," Kirsty muttered more to herself than to me. "I always thought that you could run amok and do as you please."

"I wish," Female said. "If that were the case then tubby here in the back would've been gone a long time ago. Wouldn't have he?" she looked over at Chatterer when she asked that. He gave two clicks and nodded his head for reassurance.

"Why are you always so mean to Butterball?" Kirsty asked.

"You try hanging around that guy 24/7," Female growled. "You'd be acting nasty around him too if you had to put up with him constantly trying to suffocate you!"

Kirsty nodded. "I see what you mean."

Nobody spoke to each other for the rest of the way. After about ten minutes, which felt like hours with the silence, we were at Channard's house. After getting out of the vehicle, I opened up the door to let the ladies go first, and Female scrambled in quickly to throw Butterball on the floor, literally. The end result was a huge dent in the floor. The inside of the place was all white with multiple splatters of red. Something seriously disturbing must have gone on here.

"Do you know anything about what happened in this house?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

Kirsty scrambled along as I asked the question. "It was just an accident," she replied as she grabbed a nearby book of matches. "I'll take care of it."

"What do you mean 'just an accident?'" I asked, growing impatient.

"Just what I said," Kirsty said as she ran up the stairs, matches in hand. "An accident."

I knew right away Kirsty was trying to hide something. I couldn't help but follow her up the stairs. She looked back and saw that I was following along with her, but she didn't seem to care anymore. Kirsty eventually opened up a door in the hallway, and when she did the room revealed to have the bodies of several diseased humans hanging from the ceilings and on the floor. Every one of them literally had the life drained out of them. I could only come to one conclusion.

"Who escaped us this time?" I asked in a half-curious, half-angered tone.

"Julia," Kirsty said quickly, not looking back at me. "But before you go getting all angry with me, she's back in Hell where she belongs. I just want to make sure it doesn't happen again." Kirsty took a quick look around the room for a few moments. "Damn," Kirsty murmured to herself. "Nothing in there."

I decided to help Kirsty out in her little investigation. We took a look inside several different rooms, at first finding nothing. After a few more minutes of searching nearly every room in the upstairs part of the house, we took a look into Channard's bedroom, in there we found a mattress, it looked like somebody was slaughtered severely on it.

Kirsty pointed at the mattress. "I think that's the one," she said. Kirsty entered the room and lit one of the matches. Once she had a match lit, she dropped it on the mattress, and it quickly went up in blazing flames.

Kirsty traveled down the staircase and shouted, "You guys have at least five minutes before this whole place goes up in flames, so if you can find anything at all that helps spark your memories, find it quick."

I took a quick look downstairs. Butterball was just starting to come out of his unconscious state when he heard this. "What?" he asked in anger. "I wake up from whatever happened back at the hospital, and I hear this? Kirsty, why couldn't you have just lit the place up after we got out stuff and left?"  
>3hrs 26mins ago<p>

Kirsty's eyes widened. "Now that you mention it, that would've been the better idea," she said, almost embarrassed.

By now, everybody had heard what Kirsty had said, and everyone was scrambling to find something. Kirsty was looking nervous as the time grew shorter and the flames got bigger and closer. I scanned the room again and Butterball had found some sort of a black folder lying on the table. He opened up the folder as Female looked over his shoulder.

"I think Butterball might have found something for all of us," she called. "I'll show you more when we get the fuck out of here." With that Kirsty and I rushed down the staircase and we all left the house, Female also brought a couple of bags with her. We all scrambled into the car, and I decided to make sure everyone was in the vehicle.

It seemed though that Kirsty already did that for me, and somebody was missing. "Where's Tiffany?" she asked in worry.

I quickly ran out of the vehicle and checked through the windows to see if Tiffany was still inside. The whole house was in a blaze now, and this made me feel uncomfortable. "Tiffany," I called through all of the windows. A silhouette in the shape of Tiffany had started running towards the window, but she couldn't open it up. "Stand back," I shouted before I through my body weight against the window, shattering it into a million pieces. Tiffany quickly climbed out of the window and had a tight hold on me as we got to the vehicle.

Once we were inside, Kirsty quickly ran to Tiffany and checked her for burns. "Are you two okay?" she asked quickly. Tiffany smiled. "We're both fine," she said.

Kirsty looked up at me and smiled. "I don't know how I can thank you enough," she said earnestly.

"No need to worry," I said, smiling back at her. "We're all in this adventure together."

It was almost ten at night now, and Kirsty looked like she was growing quite tired. She almost seemed like she was close to collapsing, but she had found enough energy in her to start the vehicle and drive us off to a more secluded area before turning off the vehicle and crawling in the back. Tiffany was already asleep, and Kirsty took the spot next to her.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"We had to get away from the house," Kirsty yawned. "If the fire department came here and saw us we would be in some deep trouble." There was a slight pause for a moment before Kirsty continued. "I need to get some rest. It's been a long day. Good night." Kirsty fell asleep afterwards.

"Good night," I whispered. I stared out of the back window, and I could barely make out the glow of the fire in the distance. At first I thought I could hear some faint screaming coming from there, but I soon decided I was hearing things. I soon grew tired of watching the house go up in flames and I took a long look at Kirsty. Poor woman; she was trying so hard to help us out, and she was already getting worn out. I couldn't help but watched her as she slept; the faint moonlight that was on her made a faint shadow, and she looked hauntingly beautiful to say the least.

"I've never seen you this obsessed with a human," Female chuckled from the passengers seat.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I growled.

Female looked like she was about to say something, but soon replaced it with another answer. "I'll let you find that out on your own," she said with a wicked grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes at her and sat in the back seat. I was hoping we weren't causing Kirsty and Tiffany too much trouble.

_**Author's end note: Well, that was chapter 4. Sorry if it wasn't as good as the others, I've been kind of busy with other stuff lately, and writer's block hasn't helped any. Thanks to Laura 101 for being my beta for this story! Chapter 5 (Kirsty's POV) is up next! Until then, please take care!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Here's chapter five. Well, all I can really say about this is that Female gets deeper into her past, and she makes some new rules! Other details include finding some new shelter, and a slight Pinhead/Kirsty reference, but you'll just have to read to find out more!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Hellraiser" series or any of its characters. All rights go to Clive Barker. Thanks to PinstyLover1983 (formerly Laura 101) for being my beta for this story. I know I wouldn't be getting anywhere in this story without her!**_

Chapter 5- Kirsty's POV

It was hard for me to wake up the next morning, seeing as the night before was actually the best night's sleep I had for a long time, but I forced myself up anyway. After rubbing my eyes to clear up my vision I took a look at my surroundings. Tiffany was sitting next to me and silently working on a puzzle, while Pinhead and Female were investigating something in the backseats.

"Where do you think they lead to?" Female asked.

"I don't know," Pinhead replied. "And I'm not sure if I want to find out."

After a few more minutes of listening to them ask questions amongst them, I crawled up in the back seat and greeted them. "Morning," I greeted.

Female looked at me like I had three heads. "It's one thirty in the afternoon," she said. I checked the clock on the vehicle only to find out she was right.

"I've never slept in that late before," I murmured to myself.

"Personally I'm not surprised," Butterball yelled from the passengers seat. "You were rushing around all over the place yesterday."

I shrugged my shoulders. I guess in some ways he was right. A lot of running around can really drain someone's energy, and I wasn't an exception to the fact. I decided to continue to eavesdrop on the ongoing conversation between Female and Pinhead.

"Talk about a creepy stalker," Female muttered.

"This goes beyond stalking," Pinhead argued. "It was almost like he was trying to hunt us down."

I was getting confused by all of this. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

The two Cenobites took a long look at each other before they nodded their heads and looked back at me. "Come take a look at this," Female stated.

I crawled over to the two of them and took a look at what they were talking about. I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. There were three boxes; all of them looked exactly like the box I used to accidently summon the Cenobites merely days ago. "Have you tried opening these yet?" I asked.

"We've been debating on it," Pinhead replied. "But nobody is sure if it is a wise idea to take the risk or not."

"I say we have Kirsty open them," Female declared almost immediately. "She seems to be pretty anxious about what's inside."

"I'm not opening them," I argued back at her. "If you're so anxious to have someone else open them, I say you should quit being such a chicken open them yourself."

"No, you open them."

"No, you go and open them."

"Will both of you girls just stay silent?" Pinhead asked in an irate tone. Female and I kept our mouths shut. "Thank you. Now, we are not going to solve this minor dilemma with everybody quarreling about. What we need is a well built plan."

Female went digging around in one of the duffle bags from Channard's house and dug out an old photo. "What we really need to go is get back on task and remember why we're being dragged on this trip in the first place," she said as she just stared at the photo.

My curiosity grew and I couldn't help but ask questions. "What is the photo of?" I asked.

Female said nothing; she just handed the photo to me. It was a dusty old black and white picture, sometime from the early nineteen hundreds. The photo was of two girls, one at least a few years older than the other. It looked like they were standing behind a Christian church. I took a look at the girl at the left for a few moments, and then quickly looked back up at Female, then back to the girl in the photo. I didn't need to say any comment to her; she knew I put the pieces of the puzzle together already.

"Take a look at what it says on the back," she mumbled. I did what she said. There was something hand-written in some fancy cursive writing on the back of the photo that read: The baptism of Nikoletta Ami Agnés on May 25, 1918. Her older sister Abigor is holding Nikoletta's hand in front of the First Baptist Church in Paris, France. In the photo, Nikoletta was the girl on the left.

Everyone could see that this was a shock to Female. "I have a sister," she murmured to herself. "I have a real name, not just one that identifies my gender." None of us could tell if she was cheerful, sorrowful, or vexed with the sudden news.

"Are you okay?" I asked, feeling stupid right away after I asked her.

She answered my question with another question. "Am I okay? I just found out I had a sister I don't even remember, and I was raised by a religious family!" She shuddered at the thought. "Do you really think I'm okay at the moment?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't sound like it," I answered. "Do you remember anything else?"

"The only other thing I can remember is something about a fire," she replied. "But I don't remember what started it, or what it had to do with me."

I nodded. "Well if anything else comes along then let me know," I said as I climbed into the drivers seat. "But for now we need to get going." I started the car and I was just driving around in no particular direction for about an hour before I noticed the gas line was on "E". "Shit," I muttered to myself. "We're almost out of gas." I wasn't sure what would happen now, if we would have to drive until the car ran out of gas or if I could find the money to get gas. Then I remembered that Female had stolen money out of some victims' wallets back at the Channard institute.

"Do you still have the you stole money from the Channard Institute?" I asked.

"I wouldn't call it stealing," she replied. "I prefer to think of it as permanently borrowing something."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, do you still have the money or not?"

Female nodded. "Yes I do, but can I make an announcement first?" I nodded and she stood up as best as she could in the van. "Can I have everybody's attention please?" Everyone in the vehicle (excluding Tiffany, who surprisingly, was still asleep) gave Female the attention she wanted. "I just want you to know that all of you will not identify me as 'Female' anymore. You will now refer to me as 'Nikoletta' or 'Nikki' for short. Anyone that fails to do this will be tortured to the highest extent that I see fit. This goes for everybody." She then handed me twenty dollars to get some gas for the vehicle. "Here you go," she said as if she hadn't made that announcement of 'Call me by my real name or suffer the consequences.'

"Thank you Nikki," I said, preferring not to take the risk of mispronouncing her full name.

Nikki smiled at me. "You're very welcome," she chirped. It was the first time I had seen her genuinely smile ever.

"Hey, Female," Butterball called from the passengers seat. "Quit getting all high and mighty over your name and get to the point."

What happened instead, Butterball was pinned to the floor and was being strangled by an enraged Nikki. Their quarreling awakened poor Tiffany. Nikki proceeded to rant on. "There is two things I'm going to let you know right now tubby," she growled. "First, I'm probably not the only one in shock because of my discoveries. You're probably just as shocked as me, so shut up. Second, I'm not going to tolerate being called "Female" anymore. It's either going to be 'Nikoletta' or 'Niki'. I don't care which one you use, but if you dare call me by that sexist label ever again, I'll be sure that you'll never remember anything ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, you make yourself clear...Niki," Butterball choked.

Niki smiled down at Butterball. "Thank you," she said serenely. Everybody watched as Nikki jumped off of Butterball.

"What did I miss?" Tiffany asked in a sluggish tone while rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing much," I lied.

"That fight between the two of them seemed like a lot more than 'nothing much'," Tiffany said.

Before I could say anything, Niki filled Tiffany in on everything. Tiffany seemed confused at parts, but she got the main point. When Tiffany tried to reach for one of the boxes, Nikki gently pulled her away. "It's too dangerous for you," she muttered. Tiffany nodded and worked on some other puzzles that were in the duffle bag.

I pulled up to a near by gas station and filled up the vehicle as best as I could. After going into the station to pay for the gas we were back on the road again. Everybody was pretty much quiet for the most part, a few grumbles here and there but that was about it. The silence was soon broken when Tiffany asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Anywhere and everywhere," I replied, seeing as I wasn't sure where we'd go for a regular shelter.

"Well, I know my parents had a house that they used to go to in the summer. Maybe we could go there. I don't think it's far from here. It's not much, but it's in good condition and it's big enough for all of us."

I smiled at Tiffany. "Good idea," I said. "Do you remember where to go from here?"

Tiffany nodded. "Take a left at the next stoplight, and keep going straight until you see a brown house with a black roof."

I followed Tiffany's directions and we were at the house within an hour. The house was just as Tiffany described it, a brown house with a black roof, but the place was so much bigger than what Tiffany had made it out to be. I guessed that it was about the size of the old house that my dad and Julia lived in before…everything happened.

I could already see everything happening in front of my eyes. The people innocent people mangled with their blood literally depleted from them. The skinless image of my uncle Frank which who later killed my father and stole his skin, and of course, my father's skinless corpse up in the attic. I didn't want to see that, I didn't want to see any of it. I tried to get the images out of my head, but I was so stuck in the memory of that ghastly world that I must have done something to get everybody's attention.

"Kirsty, please snap out of it," Tiffany begged.

I shook my head to get myself out of those memories. "What did I do?" I asked.

"You were trembling pretty bad."

I could feel myself turning red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry if I made you worried."

It took me a moment to realize that I was inside the house. The walls of the living room were a dark chocolate brown, while the wooden oak floor was at least few shades lighter. Across the room was a long velvet red couch. I decided to sprawl out on it for a while. The couch felt so soft and smooth I almost fell asleep again, but everybody in the house kept nudging me awake until Pinhead decided to sit next to me on the couch.

"I am surprised with you," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is, you sleep until one thirty in the afternoon, you have only been up for about two and a half hours, and now you are wanting to fall asleep again? Even for a human such as yourself that is not at all normal." He chuckled slightly and I couldn't help but chuckle along with him.

"That's just me though," I said. "I've never been a normal sleeper, I've never really been what you would consider 'normal' at all."

"Listen Kirsty, I know that the past few days have been a bit of a dilemma for you, you are not thinking of trying anything foolish just because of some abnormality problems, are you?"

"No," I replied, slightly confused about what he meant by 'anything foolish'.

"Okay," Pinhead replied softly. "I was just curious."

"Curious about what?" I asked.

"Nothing of your concern," he replied blankly.

"Then why did you ask me if I was thinking of trying anything foolish?" I asked. "What do you even mean by 'anything foolish?'"

"Again," he growled. "It's nothing of your concern!"

I rolled my eyes and stayed silent for a while. He was hiding something, and I knew it. I don't know what happened next, but Pinhead decided to break the silence by saying something that surprised me.

"Look, I am just worried for you," he explained. "I have known many people like you to take their own lives because of tragic events."

That was when I knew what he meant by 'anything foolish'. He was talking about committing suicide. "Do you really think I would do something like that?" I asked.

Pinhead only sighed. "I am not implying you would do something like that," he explained. "It's just that you have been acting a little odd lately, and I just wanted to be sure."

I smiled. "I wasn't planning on doing anything like that but thanks for the concern," I said.

He smiled back at me. "You are very welcome," he replied softly.

We both chuckled with each other for a few minutes before everything quieted down.

Niki was coming down the stairs with Tiffany when she saw us. "Tiffany and I have been talking about the other boxes," she stated. "We've decided that it is probably best just to get rid of them and forget about them. Also, I'm not trying to sound awkward or anything, but how long have you two been holding hands?"

Pinhead and I both looked down and we saw that our hands were practically entwined together. We let go quickly while Niki and Tiffany were chuckling with each other.

"You two are so funny!" Niki chuckled.

"So about the boxes," Pinhead said, obviously sounding irritated. "How exactly do you plan on ridding of them?"

"Make some sort of a fire and burn them," Niki replied back in a sort of snobbish tone. "I thought that you would immediately think of that with your infinitely expanding knowledge."

Pinhead rolled his eyes and brushed off the comment. "So when do you plan on burning them?" he asked.

"Whenever you want," Niki replied.

Everyone was silent for a while until Butterball, who was raiding the fridge, asked, "Why can't we just do it now?"

I looked out the window and saw multiple cars driving by. "There's too many witnesses," I replied. "We can't risk getting caught and getting accused of something we were not doing. I say we go out at three in the morning; it will still be dark and no cars will be driving by."

Everyone nodded and agreed with me, well everybody except Chatterer, who was blocking all of the boxes with his body.

"Calm down, Chatterer," Niki said softly. "Tiffany and I checked all of the boxes, nothing happened."

Pinhead grew wide-eyed. "You opened all of those boxes?" he asked, his tone of voice a combination of fear and anger.

"Nothing happened when we opened them," Niki explained. "So they were probably just fake boxes Channard carved. That doctor must have had a lot of time on his hands."

"He sure did," Tiffany replied. "He ignored most of his patients, so I can see where he got most of his time."

Pinhead had thought things over for a while before speaking again. "I guess we can rid of the boxes if nothing bad happened," he murmured. "But be extremely careful. I do not want anything peculiar happening in this house."

Niki nodded. "I'll be sure nothing peculiar happens."

"So, do we rid of them at three in the morning?" I asked.

"Sounds like a good plan," Pinhead said.

Chatterer still wasn't convinced. He kept guarding the boxes as if they were his own life.

Niki handled things quickly. "Look, if nothing happened when Tiffany and I opened the boxes, what makes you think stuff will happen now?" Chatterer soon moved away from the boxes.

So now that everyone was on board with the plan, all we could do was wait.

_**Author's endnote: That's chapter 5. Sorry this took awhile, but this chapter was so long. Anyway, the next chapter will go through Female's (aka Nikoletta's/Niki's) POV. It's just mainly going to be a few flashbacks, but it's going to be oh so good! Take care for now!**_


End file.
